


Fences and Belt Loops | Frank Castle x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher - Fandom
Genre: Baseball, F/M, domestic life, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: Damn him and his abilities to be sexy even in that shade of green.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many Frank feels that I can't properly get out of my system, so a ton of cute fanfiction is my method of release. Enjoy!

(Name) Castle watched as the game came to a halt for a quick break. It was the annual neighborhood baseball game, and she found that as the years went on and the participants got older, the more often the breaks came to be. She smiled and sauntered over to the fence of the field that the community got together to build up and maintain just for this event, watching as her husband strutted over to the same position, just on the other side of the fence. The neighborhood spared no expense on their annual ballgame, and so Frank was truly decked out from head to toe in a baseball uniform. This year his team's uniform was green with white pinstripes, a black helmet on his head, and the word 'Army' printed on the front of his jersey, as this year the teams were 'Army vs Air Force.' On the back it said 'Castle' atop his number, 44 which was also on the front and on his left thigh.  
  
"Chair Force just can't seem to win!" Frank gloated loudly, glancing over at the raised middle finger of every member on the opposing team that heard his exclamation. He laughed and turned to look at his wife, smirking at her. "I gotta say, my cheerleader is definitely the hottest one."  
  
"And who says I'm _your_  cheerleader, hm?"  
  
"That diamond ring on your finger."  
  
"Hmm, no."  
  
"Excuse me?" Frank set his bat down on the grass and placed his hands up high on the chain link fence, leaning his upper body against it. "Mind repeating that?"  
  
"I said," (Name) smirked, leaning in closer to the barrier between she and her longtime mate. "I'm not your cheerleader."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Really, really."  
  
Frank narrowed his eyes a bit, that playful smirk still adorning his face. "Bet I can convince you otherwise."  
  
"Cocky, aren't you?"  
  
"Not one bit."  
  
" _Extremely_  cocky, I see."  
  
Frank briefly ran his tongue over his lips before his perfect teeth sunk into the flesh of his lower lip, giving her his best set of bedroom eyes. It _almost_  worked. But (Name) couldn't possibly let him win that easily! So she somehow managed to hold herself back and instead merely shrugged in response.  
  
"Oh, you wanna play hardball?"  
  
"Funny, I thought you were playing baseball? I know I'm not one with sports, Frank, but..."  
  
"Minx."  
  
"I am no such thing!"  
  
"The fuck you ain't!" He exclaimed, the pitch of his voice raising just a tad.  
  
"Language."  
  
"Oh hush up."  
  
"Hmm, you've failed to convince me." (Name) smirked at her husband. "And the next inning is about to start. Toodles?" She began to turn away and head for her seat once more.  
  
"I don't think so." Frank quickly reached through the spaces in the fence and wrapped his two middle fingers around the belt loops of her jean shorts, pulling her flush against the fence, her body sort of meeting his. He gave her a smug smile, raising an eyebrow at her, as if to say _'What about now, huh punk?'_  
  
"Frank..." She said, her eyes in a serious lock with her husband's.  
  
"What do you say? You my cheerleader?" He murmured, leaning in just a bit closer, their lips mere centimeters apart.  
  
"I'm anything you want me to be." (Name) whispered.  
  
"That's what I thought." Frank said before leaning down and pressing his lips against his wife's, eliciting a few grossed out noises from some of the young children in the crowd who still believed in cooties.  
  
(Name) purred just like the engine in Frank's truck, though whined like a neglected puppy when he pulled away from her, licking those delicious lips of his despite the fact that _she_  could be doing that job herself right then. Her husband chuckled like the teasing asshole he was, releasing her belt loops from the grip of his two strongest fingers and leaning down to pick up his bat.  
  
"I'd rather not pull the babymakin' moves in public." He winked and quickly kissed her one more time before jogging back onto the field, (Name's) eyes glued to how nice his butt looked in those pants.  
  
Damn him and his abilities to be sexy even in _that_  shade of green.


End file.
